He was swayed by his Wife
by Mid9ight0Wolf
Summary: What would happen if Rick had a wife before the movie and she joins them on their journey? Rick feels like he's about to explode with all he had gone thought that day but he knew one thing: he hated Mummies. Two OCs, Rick/Oc and Oc/Imhotep Friendship/Family. Please Review for me?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey, I know i haven't updated any of my other Fan Fiction's and I apologize for that but i'm back in the mood to update so i be updating each of my other fanfictions by this week. I thank everyone that had review them all but if i get a Pm saying that i have no taste and don't know what a good book is again then i'm afraid i will just deleted them all.**

**Declaimer: I don't own any character's except my two OC's.**

**Rated M**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

_Thebes: City of the living._

_Crown jewel of Pharaoh Seti the First. Home of Imhotep, Pharaoh's high priest, Keeper of the dead as well as home of Nephthys, Pharaoh's Protector, Goddess of death, decay and the unseen._

_Birthplace of Anck-su-namun, Pharaoh's Mistress. No other man was allowed to touch her. But for their love, they were willing to risk life itself. Nephthys had joined forces with them, distracting Pharaoh. She was his protected but Imhotep was keeper of the dead as she was Goddess of death._

_Pharaoh's death had resulted in Anck-su-namun's own death._

_To resurrect Anck-su-namun...Imhotep, Nephthys and his priests broke into her crypt and stole her body. They raced into the desert... taking Anck-su-namun's corpse to Hamunaptra, City of the Dead, ancient burial site for the sons of Pharaohs and resting place for the wealth of Egypt._

_For his love, Imhotep and Nephthys dared the god' anger by going deep into the city where he took the black book of the dead from its holy resting place. To bring Anck-su-namun's soul back, there had to be sacrifice to the gods'._

_Nephthys love for Imhotep and Anck-su-namun was what had her becoming the sacrifices, Their love was pure and she prayed they would survive. Anck-su-namun's soul had been sent to the dark underworld... Her vital organs removed and placed in five sacred canopic jars._

_Anck-su-namun's soul had come back from the dead. But Pharaoh's bodyguards had followed Imhotep and stopped him before the ritual could be completed._

_Imhotep's priests were condemned to be mummified alive._

_As for Imhotep and Nephthys, they were condemned to endure the Hom-Dai... The worst of all ancient curses...one so horrible, it had never before been bestowed. They were placed together and they were to remain sealed inside his sarcophagus... the undead for all of eternity._

_The magi would never allow them to be released... for Imhotep would arise a walking disease, a plague upon mankind an unholy flesh-eater with the strength of ages power over the sands and the glory of invincibility before arising Nephthys, Goddess of death and decay, who was sure to bring destruction upon mankind._

* * *

**It short but it's the history as well as the introduction. The next chapter ill be up in a couple of days. Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Next Chapter. Thanks for the Favorite's and Follower's. Read & Review please. [Don't mind Flames but not to harsh.] _

_ Important: I am nearly finished with Chapter 9 for my Pitch Black Fiction, For those of you who had been Pm me for update's, i apologize for the long wait but i hope i haven't lost anyone for it. _

_You will be meeting the strange woman in the next chapter, she is my second OC. Enjoy._

* * *

_For 3,000 years, men and armies fought over this land never knowing what evil lay beneath it. And for 3,000 years we, the Magi, the descendants of Pharaoh's sacred bodyguards, kept watch._

Armed men rallied behind sand piles as they ready-ed themselves. Desert men covered in brown clothes fabric as they aimed their guns. More men appeared behind the sand pile as their General moved it's horse to the side as nerves kick in.

A moment later he through his gun to the ground before turning his horse around and disappearing into the city of the dead. Two of his most trusted soldier's, one of them his second in command watched as his form slowly disappeared into the desert before they turned to each other.

The one in white clothes with a white hat chuckled nervously at his friend. "You just got promoted" He announced as his shaking hands held onto his gun. His friend ignored him as they turned to face the approaching desert armed men as he called out 'Ready'

"Steady"

"You're with me on this one, right?" Turning his eyes to face his friend.

"Oh" Swallowing a couple of times before he spoke. "Your strength gives me strength." As he stared out at the approaching armed men, they were outnumbered. Shaking his head a couple of times before his gun cluttered to the ground, his feet following the same path his General had just taking mere moment's ago.

"Wait for me!" He called out as his friend watched shaking his head before he turned back. Quickly pulling out a small photo of a beautiful woman, he hoped she would understand one day with all his decision's if he didn't make it back. She would understand. Every promise they made to each other or someone else, they all ways came through, even if it put their life in danger.

"Steady!...Fire!" His voice ringing out before the soldier's followed his command, firing their weapon's as the desert people started to drop. In return they started to fire their weapon upon them. Their people started to fall as they ducked behind their sand pile to reload.

The desert people finally managed to decent over the sand piles firing at the retreating figures before they were shot from behind, Men pushing their backs against the sand as they fired at the people that had entered their safe zone.

The second in command slowly started to back of as he continued in firing his weapon at the closet's people to him. Quickly putting a bullet in his mouth, holding it by his teeth as he injected the empty one from his gun. Walking backwards as he pulled the bullet from his mouth before placing it in the gun, clicking it shut before he continue on firing.

He turned round to see a desert man heading straight for him, quick thinking he brought up the base of his gun before slamming it into the man's stomach. The desert man dropping to the ground in shock before he quickly jumped to his feet as he pulled out a long shiny sword.

The second in command was trying to injected the empty bullet when the man approached, with a scowl as he brought the gun towards the man's face as a loud crack echoed around him, dropping the empty gun to the floor before grabbing the two pistol that were on his hips.

Quickly aiming them at the two desert people that were gaining on him, not a second later they were dropping to the floor as he quickly moved backwards as his other people started to follow his movements and retreat. He continued firing his pistols as dust surrounded him. It was making it hard for him to see anything but he continued firing where the sound of a horse came from.

Growling as his guns gave a click, telling him they were empty. They quickly joined the ground before he pulled two more pistols from his back, firing at the four desert men when three more descended upon him. With a shout he quickly started to run while shooting at any desert men that were in his way.

He jumped over a fallen wall as more of his men started to follow, most of them quickly being shot down. He quickly spotted his friend that had ditched before the war had even begun.

"Run, Beni! Run!" He screamed while ducking his head when bullet came to close to hitting him. "Get inside! Get inside!"

He watched as his friend quickly sprinted to the entrance that lead towards the underground city, he was close behind when he spotted his friend trying to close the door.

"Hey! Don't you close that door!" Shouting as he jumped over his dead solider's as he tried to reach the door in time but it was of no use. "Don't you close that door!"

He slammed his body against the close door, letting out a grunt as he ricochet of it before bullets were fired upon him, closely missing his head. Grunting as he quickly sprinted away from the door as three desert men fired at him, their bullets inch away from digging their self into his body.

He through himself over another broken wall, which caused him to release his guns. He landed on his knee's that had taken most of the blunt fall before he quickly searched the ground for his weapons.

One of his guns were out in the open and the other lost, wanting to at least have an advantage with the war he moved forward till the tip of his fingers could graze the bottom of the gun before bullets were shot as his hand, him only moving it away just in time.

Forgetting the gun he quickly jumped to his feet before he continued running the direction he had been heading before being cut of by two more desert men, running forwards towards a single wall that stood in the middle of the sand as more desert men surrounded him.

Gritting his teeth as he turned to face the men that had started the chase while mental slapping himself for letting this happen and he had no chance to say goodbye to the one person he cared about.

The men all aimed their guns as him while he quickly closed his eye's and hoped it would be a quick death. The only sound was of the horse neighing as they trotted in one placed before turning back the way they came with the sound of the men shouting.

It took a moment for him to realize there was no pain and no sound of guns being fired for him to open his eyes to see...The area the men had been standing empty and only dust surround it.

Staring in what could be utter shock before he felt a presence behind him, his shoulder's tense as he slowly turned in the spot as little whispers echoed around his ear's before his eye's caught site of the wall but it was of no wall, It was a large status of an animal, some type of wolf/dog and it felt like the thing was currently glaring down at his form.

Yelps reached his ears before the sound of wind as a pile of sand shot towards him, trying to head in the other direction before another gust of wind shot more sand towards him. Running to each gap before being cut of again but he had managed to push himself through one before the wind caused him to dropped to his knee's.

Jumping back onto his feet as he quickly ran in the direction of where he had came from, unknown to the face in the sand has a loud scream echoed around the city of the dead. The desert men quickly retreated with a yell.

They were all unknown to the group of men that stood on the cliff watching them.

_"The creature remains undiscovered"_ They watched as the second in command ran into the desert tired and thirsty but trying to escape the City of the dead as quick a possible._ "And what of this one?"_

The second in command could feel eyes on him, turning tiredly around before he turned his eyes up would's towards the cliff. There standing on horses where ten men covered all in black robes. He ignored them and continued on his way.

_"Should we kill him?"_

_"No. The desert will kill him"_

* * *

**3 years later. Cairo, Egypt.**

"Sacred Stones. Sculpture and Aesthetics. Socrates, Seth, volume one, volume two...and volume three" A small librarian woman muttered to her self while half way up a ladder with a pile of books in her hand and she placed them into the right order. "And... Tuthmosis? What are you doing here?" She muttered to the book.

"T..." She muttered as her eye's shot around the book case look for the letter 'T', Turning around to see the small sign with 'T & U' a large smirk appeared. Placing the rest of the books on the shelf before she turned to face the other bookshelf.

"I'm going to put you where you belong" There was determination in her voice as she stretched across the aisle, the book in her arm stretched as she tried to place it in the right place, it took a second for everything to go wrong as the ladder fell towards her with her weight.

Dropping the book before grabbing a hold of both of the top of the ladder with two hands, her eyes wide as they shot around the room for someone to help.

"H...help." She whispered as she slightly turned her neck to the side, praying that someone would enter the room, Looking down as she tried to grab control of the ladder which was a complete disaster as she lost any control she did have.

The ladder slamming forward into the bookshelf she had original been placing books that had been returned. The librarian laid there as she watched one after the other of bookshelf slamming into each other before the books when flying. She stood in the middle of the disaster as the last bookshelf finally slammed into the very first one that had dropped.

The room was a mess filled with books laying everywhere as well as the book shelf's and the small cases were turned over. Taking her glasses of as she slightly panted from the ride she had while her eyes took everything in.

"Whoops" She whispered before the sound of feet scrunching against the books and the shelf's to see her boss standing there.

"What... How... " His eyes finally catching the figure of her before they hardened. "Look at this! Sons of the pharaohs!" He threw his hands into the air. "Gives me frogs, flies, locusts...anything but you" Pointing his finger in her direction.

"Compared to you, the other plagues were a joy!" He declared.

"I am so very sorry. It was an accident." She had her head held up but her voice had came out in a mutter. Her boss clapped his hands together.

"When Ramses destroyed Syria, that was an accident. You...are a catastrophe! Look at my library" He gestured to the books all opened and on the floor. "Why do i put up with you?" He muttered to himself but she was able to clearly hear him.

"Well, you put up with me because i can... I can read and write Ancient Egyptian...and i can decipher hieroglyphics and hieratic...and i'm the only person within a thousand miles...who knows how to properly code and catalog this library, that's why." She declared with a tight scowl across her face.

"I put up with you because your father and mother were our finest parons. That's why!" Her boss quickly shooting down her idea. "Allah rest their souls." He shook his head. "I don't care how you do it, I don't care how long it takes. Straighten up this _meshiver!_"

He never gave her a chance to reply before he stalked of. She silently watched before a sound of something dropping from the back room reached her ears. Heading towards the back after placing her glasses on a stand as she walked through the doors to the antiques room that held glowing torches around as artifacts laid in the open.

"Hello?" She called into the empty room. When no answer came she quickly moved towards the closet's torch before pulling it out of it's holder. "Abdul?" She questioned the artifacts that had belonged to several God's and the gods coffins itself.

"Mohammed? Bob?" A crunching sound came from behind her, causing her to let out a surprised gasp as she slowly moved forward towards where the noise had came from. A open coffin. She had taken several steps forward as she wrapped both her hands around the torch she held, all was silent except her heavy breathing as she tried to see with her eyes without getting any closer.

All it took was a second before the skeleton of one of the gods sat up from it's coffin. She screamed, dropping the torch which flickered a couple of seconds before going out. Her voice carried not willing to stop as she slowly back away and it wasn't till her brother, Jonathan's head popped up laughing at his sister's reaction did she calm down, only slightly.

"Have you no respect for the dead?" She demanded as she placed a hand over her hectic beating heart, trying to calm her breathing down. Once Jonathan calmed down slightly, he nodded his head.

"Of course I do Evelyn!" He waved the skeletons arms at his sister. "But sometimes, I'd rather like to join them." Evelyn moved the arm back into the coffin as she tried to put it back into it's place.

"Well, i wish you do it soon rather then later before you ruin my career the way you've ruined yours. Get out!" She shouted once she seen he wasn't moving an inch.

"My dear, sweet, baby sister...I'll have you know...that at this precise moment my career is on a high note."

Evelyn let out an irritated chuckle before shaking her head. What was she going to do with her brother, he might of been older then her but if anyone looked at them, they would believe she was older then him with the way he acts.

"High Note" Oh, Jonathan Please, I'm really not in the mood for you" She turned her back on him, looking down the corridor for any signs of her boss. "I've just made a bit of a mess in the library...and...and the bembridge scholars rejected my application again." She sat down on one of the status as her body sagged forward.

"They say I don't have enough experience in the field." She let out a tired breath as Jonathan watched with a sad smile before he made his way towards her. Kneeing down as he grabbed both her hands.

"You'll always have me, old mum." Giving her a small soft smile as he placed his forehead against her's, a smile appearing. "Besides, i have just the thing to cheer you up" Jonathan declared as he moved back towards the coffin, moving the legs as he rampaged through it.

"No, Jonathan, not another worthless trinket." Evelyn shook her head as she stared of to the side, remember the many time's he had brought something that he need her to sell. "If i have to take one more piece of junk to the curator to try and...sell for you" Her voice fading as her eye's caught sight of what Jonathan had handed to her. It was an octagon shape with Egyptian hiergrapic covering the outside.

"Where did you get this?" Evelyn voice nothing but a whisper as her eyes took in every design.

"On a dig down in Thebes" Jonathan muttered while waving his hand, if she had been paying attention to him, she would of been able to see the lie. "My whole life I've never found anything, Eve. Please tell me I've found something"

Evelyn gasped as she twisted the bottom to the left while twisting the top to the right before the top opened up to reveal a brown piece of paper folded before she turned to face her brother.

"Jonathan"

"Yes?"

"I think you've found something" A large smile appearing as she pulled out the piece of paper. They opened it to reveal and Egyptian map.

* * *

"See the Cartouche. It's the official royal seal of Seti the First, i'm sure of it." After they had looked upon the map, they had decided her boss would no more about i then them.

"Perhaps" Her boss muttered as he continued to stare at the map in shock before hiding his reaction. Jonathan decided then to ask his own questions.

"Two question's: Who the hell was Seti the First, and was he rich?"

"He was the second pharaoh of the 19th dynasty, said to be the wealthiest pharaoh of all." Evelyn encourage her brother. He nodded his head with a grin as he through of all the gold that could be there.

"Good. I like this fellow. I like him a lot." Before moving to the side as he made different plans on how he could find where this man had left all his treasure.

"I've already dated the map" Evelyn turning back to her boss as she leaned over him for her eyes to look upon the map once again. "It's almost 3,000 years old. And if you look at the hieratic just here...Well, it's hamunaptra." She stepped back with a look of pride.

"Dear god" Her boss started to shake his head as he let out a chuckle. "Don't be Ridiculous" as he stared at the woman he had taken in. Jonathan's eye's had widen upon that piece of information. "We're scholars, not treasure hunters. Hamunaptra's a myth told by ancient Arab storytellers to amuse Greek and Roman tourists"

"Yes, yes. I know all the blather that the city is protected by the curse of a mummy as well as it faithfully Goddess, who would follow the mummy anywhere, it's all non cent's but my research leads me to believe that the city, it's self may have actually existed."

Jonathan and her boss both stared at her.

"Do you mean the Hamunaptra?" He question just to make sure on what his sister was going on about.

"Yes. The City of the Dead...where the pharaohs presumably hid the wealth of Egypt."

"Yes, in a bug underground treasure chamber." Jonathan muttered to himself. The boss snorted at his words as he quickly spun round on his feet to stare at the man. "Come on. Everybody knows the necropolis was rigged to sink into the sand on Pharaoh's command. Turn a switch and it would disappear into the sand with the treasure."

The boss had the map held high in his hands and the sibling didn't seem to realize how close it was getting to the flame of the small candles he had in his office.

"As the Americans would say, it's all fairy tales and Hokum...Oh My Goodness! Look at that!" The map had quickly caught alight as the boss dropped it to the ground with a look of satisfactions before Evelyn and Jonathan quickly moved to stamp it out.

They patter it with the hands trying to put the flame out and once it was out, Jonathan opened it to see the corner but burnt crisp of.

"You've burnt the part with the lost city."

"It's for the best, I'm sure." The boss folded his arms as he stared at them both. "Many men have waster their lives in the foolish pursuit of Hamunaptra. No one's ever found it. Most have never returned." His words causing the sibling to look at each other.

* * *

"Come! Come! Step over the threshold" A very large man spoke as he lead Evelyn and Jonathan towards where they kept their prison's. "Welcome to Cairo Prison, My humble home."

His home was busy with people pulling bags filled with food to the sides and that they all wore dirty rags as clothes. They couldn't except a prison to be all clean and quiet but they were there now and there was no going back if they wanted to find the lost city.

"You told me that you got it on a dig down in Thebes" Evelyn accused her brother as they slowly followed behind the very large smelly man, their eye's trailing over prisoner that got to close.

"Yeah, well i was mistaken"

"You lied to me"

"I lie to everybody. Why not to you?"

"I'm your sister, Jonathan"

"Which makes you more gullible"

"Jonathan! You stole it from a drunk!"

"Picked his pocket, actually."

Jonathan nodded before steering his sister around so they could head the way they had came from. "That's why i don't think it's a good idea, Eve"

"No be ridiculous Jonathan" She turned them around as she lightly yanked on his arm to catch up to the large smelly man. "Why exactly is this man in prison?"

"This i did not know" The large man replied as he leaned against a couple of metal poles that had a small room inside, that was currently empty. "But when i heard you were coming, I asked him that myself."

"And what did he say?"

"He said...he was just looking for a good time" The large man clucked his tongue a couple of time's before two men coming storming into the cage while yanking on another man in chain's. He wore a flimsy dirty top that was probably white some time ago and a pair of brown pants, he was currently bare footed and his hair reached past his shoulder's. And he was currently wearing a scowl as he stared at them both with distaste until the two men behind him, kicked him at the back of his knee's causing him to drop to his knee's.

"This...This is the man you stole it from?" Evelyn questioned as she stared at the man in disgust. She had expected someone else but he was nothing like she had expected.

"Yes, exactly" He agreed as he tried to look anywhere but at the man he had stolen from. "So why don't we go sniff out a spot of tiffin..." He was cut of by the man in chains.

"Who are you?" A gruff and hard voice spoke over Jonathan causing him to wince and hope he had been to drunk when Jonathan had stolen from him. "And who's the broad?"

"Broad"?" Evelyn muttered to her self as she glared at the man. Jonathan stepped away from his sister and closer towards the cage that held the man.

"Well...I'm...I'm just a local sort of missionary chap, spreading the good word and all that." He quickly spun around before wrapping a hand around his sister's arm. "This is my sister, Evy" She walked forward towards the man before nodding her head to him.

"How do you do?"

"Yeah well" The man in chains gave a small shrug "I guess she's not a total loss."

"I beg your pardon." This man was deranged and held no respect, no wonder he was in prison. Evelyn and Jonathan ignored the mutter's of 'I be right back' that came from the large smelly man before he left them to go handle some other business.

"Ask him about the box" Jonathan whispered to his sister as he slightly nudged her forward. Evelyn turned to stare at her brother before she spoke.

"Um...we have found...Hello. Excuse me?" Having spotted the man in chain's attention be taken away from them towards the Warden, the large smelly man. "We both found your puzzle box and we've come to ask you about it" Evy gave the man a small smile hoping to get on his good side and that he could tell them the information they wanted.

"No" The man shaking his head as his hands tightened around the metal poles.

"No?" Evelyn questioned with shock.

"No, you came to ask me about Hamunaptra." He ignored Jonathan whisper's telling him to be quiet while Evelyn stepped forward slightly.

"How do you know the box pertain's to Hamunaptra?" She was not going to leave any stone un-turned, they were not going to fall for a man's word's that told them he knew where the City of the Dead were.

"Because that's where i was when i found it. I was there." He stated to the broad. Jonathan realized his sister wasn't going to ask so he decided to take a couple more step's towards the cage which held the man.

"But how do we know that's not a load of pig's wallow?"

"You know, Do i know you" The man in chain's questioned ad he pointed a finger towards Jonathan's face.

"No, I've just got one of those faces" He declared ignoring the small panic that raised at the man's words. It took a moment for the man to realize before his eye's widened in shock and not a second before anger took over. He brought his fist down against Jonathan cheek, hard as he tried to contain his anger.

The two men behind him slammed there weapon down on the man's back but all he gave was a slight grunt at the pain. Evelyn stepped over her brother unconscious form while taking nervous step's closer towards the cage.

"You were actually at Hamunaptra?"

"Yeah, i was there" He found her determination funny.

"You swear?"

"Every damn day."

"No, I didn't mean that."

"I know. I was there." The enjoyment being wiped of his face as irritation set in. "Seti's place. City of the Dead."

"Could you tell me how to get there?" A small smile of achievement cross her face at having found a man that had actually been to the city of the dead. Evelyn turned to look behind her before she pulled her hat to the side, so it could block out anyone view that was staring. "I mean, the exact location."

"you want to know?" He questioned as he stared at the woman in disbelief.

"Well, yes"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes." She nodded before he made the small gesture 'Come closer' with his hand. Once she was close to where he could touch her. He quickly yanked on her face before pressing his lips against her's. He knew he regretted it as soon as he did but he was going to die.

"Get my photo from your brother then get me the hell out of here!" He demanded once he released his lips from her's ignoring the slightly gasp from her. That was when the guards slammed the weapons into his side, he managed to slam one guard up against the cage but had forgotten about the other who quickly wrapped his arms around the chained man, securing him in his place.

"Do it, lady!" The two guards yanking the man back out of the cell and closing the door so it blocked Evelyn vision of the strange man that had just kissed her.

"Where are they taking him?"

"To be hanged" The Warden spoke as his eye's stayed on the door they chain man had been lead out of. "Apparently, he had a very good time."

They move towards an arena where a large rope hung with a wide gap to wrap around someone neck and it was going to be the one man she needed to find the City of the Dead. Evelyn sat neck to the Warden, he brother's still unconscious body laying outside the cage they stood before but her worries was for the man she needed.

"I will give you 100 pounds to save this man's life" Evelyn declared as her head twisted between staring at the man that was about to be hung and thw Warden that could help her and save the man's life.

"Madam, i would pay 100 pounds just to see him hang" The man clicking his tongue at her before he turned back towards the Arena.

"2...200 pounds!"

"Proceed!" He shouted ignoring Evelyn voice the best he could do.

"300 pounds!"

"Of course we don't let him go" The warden stated in utter disbelief before shaking his head.

"500 pounds!" Evelyn declared which caused the Warden to turn to face her.

"And what else?" He question as he placed a hand lightly in her knee, "I'm a very lonely man." She quickly slapped his hand with her small bag, so he would remove it of her. Laughter rang out from all around her, everyone having seen her little hit. The warden was not happy as he quickly spot in his language to Proceed with Evelyn standing up shouting 'No'

The floor was released from under him, his body dropping like a sage of potatoes. It was all quiet except the gulping sounds coming from the hanged man. The Warden laughed as he watched the man struggle.

"His neck did not break!" Everyone letting out cheer's as they all pushed against the guards. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Now we must watch him strangle to death."

Watching the man struggle as he tried to figure out if she should mention that he was the only man she knew that knew where Hamunaptra was but before she could speak a sound of a gun being fired before the man hanging was dropped to the ground. The Warden stood to his feet as anger coursed through him, wondering who hand ruined his enjoyment.

There standing at the gate's towards the Arena holding a Pistol was a woman. She had long black hair that reached the middle of her back and she was dress in a small white vest and black tight pants with black shoe's.

Warden was about to demand the woman's head when she causally walked forward, ignoring the man she had just save but she could feel the eye's burning into her figure as she dropped to bags to the ground, both opened and both filled with cash.

"I will give you 50, 000 pounds for this man's life." Her voice ringing out as the silent carried on. The Warden was utterly speechless as his eye's never strayed from the figure. Her voice was sweet but had a slightly hard edge to it.

"Deal" He finally found his voice as he watched the woman nod before she moved towards the man that had been an inch from death while the Warden silently watched them both leave while the bags that were filled with money laid out on the ground and it wasn't a second later when everyone dived for the money while the Warden shouted towards his men with Evelyn sneaked away towards her unconscious brother.

_Who was this woman?_

* * *

_There you go. I hope you enjoyed it and are waiting for more. Review please and also, i'm looking for some new resh Fiction's to read, if you want me to read your's and review then Pm or put it in a review._


End file.
